All We Need
by PotterFreak15
Summary: Ron's life was perfect. He had his girl, a great job, and a happy life. Untill the day that everything was stolen from him. The journey to find Hermione is going to be hard, but who ever said love was easy?
1. Prologue

_I felt like I was stuck in one of those terrifying nightmares. The one where you run, run trying to escape from whatever is chasing you but you never seem to go anywhere. The one where it just feels like your body is stuck in hot, sluggish quicksand. But in nightmares, as in dreams, you always wake up; I was never going to wake up. This was reality; a reality where Hermione is gone. You know the saying, if you love something, than set it free? Well I didn't set it free, it was__** stolen**__ from me._


	2. Happy Together

_Happy Together_

_The Turtles_

_Imagine me and you, I do.  
><em>_I think about you day and night_

_It's only right.  
><em>_To think about the girl you love_

_And hold her tight.  
><em>_So happy together_

"I love you Mione"

The words he had uttered at least a million times before, escaped his lips once more. Ron Weasley thought having Hermione Granger, the beautiful Hermione freaking Granger, in his arms was exactly where he should always be. They were sitting on the couch on a lazy Thursday night, just enjoying each other's company. Hermione turned in his arms and faced the love of her life. Making brown eyes meet blue ones.

_Merlin she is so beautiful, _thought Ron.

"As do I, Ronald Weasley" replied Hermione, a warm smile spreading across her lips before they reached out and met Ron's eager ones. The kiss is short, slow and sweet but it was not enough for the redhead. He bides access to her closed lips but is horribly shut down. Hermione separates from Ron and chuckles to herself. "Ron, you have to calm down sometimes darling" she teases, and Ron can do nothing but just feel his ears turn brighter by the minute. The couple is watching some muggle movie called _A Walk to Remember_. Ron could care less about the movie; he hadn't paid any attention to it at all. He was watching Hermione.

Ron Weasley believed that there was no woman on Earth more beautiful than Hermione Granger. He had been with her for the past 3 years, and together they had faced more than he could ever imagine. Who knew that his soul mate would be the girl that he had met over 10 years ago? The girl who he thought had huge teeth, horrible hair, and an annoying personality. Of course she still had her faults, but he had learned to deal with them. Most of the time, just to avoid an argument, he smiled and nodded at whatever she said.

In fact, that was exactly what he did when Hermione wanted to watch this movie. He was now however, starting to regret it. The movie was so far an absolute snooze fest, and while wondering why in the world women would like movies like these, he decided to watch something much more interesting. She was so much more interesting than some bloody movie anyways. The way she breathes, and takes in every moment of every day.

Ron Weasley was very much in love.

But Ron also watches Hermione for a reason. For some strange unknown cause, "Romance Women Snooze fest movies", as he calls them, always find a way to put him in the mood. The couple hadn't done anything more than the usual snogging of course, something that always bummed Ron out. Hermione wanted to wait until marriage, a thought that didn't make Ron too happy.

He felt tortured, being with someone that was blessed with such lovely looks. Only being able to look and not touch. It was like having a delicious cheesecake in front of him, a delicious cheesecake trapped inside a glass dome. And no amount of magic could get that cheesecake out of that dome. But then again, he thought to himself, it was Hermione whom he was dating. Not that red heart, Lavender Brown. He will never be able to forgive himself for that mistake. If he hadn't dated her, then he and Hermione could have been together way sooner. Instead they didn't have their first kiss until they were 17 years old! Ron never imagined it would take _that_ long if she was more, un-Hermione-ish. But without her Hermione-ish charm, she wouldn't be the girl he loved.

_Well at least we live together_, thought Ron. The 21 year olds had been living in their own flat for the past 10 months, almost a year, Ron realized. The flat was medium sized, cozy in Hermione's words. Ron had wanted to get a large flat, with a skylight and who knows what else. Seeing as both now had enough gold to do so, as the Ministry showered them in gold for their defeat of Voldemort. Ron wanted to use the money and show off, tell the world that he was now rich and powerful. But Hermione thought differently, she told Ron that even though they had gold now, that didn't mean they would 10 years from now. Hermione's purity and humbleness brought Ron back to Earth, and reminded him of his roots.

The flat was actually very beautiful despite its size. It had moss green walls, and a big kitchen. Something that Ron had absolutely insisted on, even though neither he nor Hermione knew how to cook at the time (not even that well now, 10 months later he reminds himself). The main Bedroom that they shared was beautiful, covered in photos of every single important person in their lives; some magical, and others not. It was also the only room in the house that didn't have green walls. Instead they were a beautiful sky blue, a color that meant a lot to the couple. Ron and Hermione decided that blue was the perfect color. It represented freedom and liberty, something that they didn't have during the war and took for granted back in the day. They also helped paint it together, without magic. The most special thing about the room however was not the color or pictures but the feeling. When you opened the door to the balcony, and if the sun crept in at just the right angle, it looked like the room was glowing, literally alive and breathing.

Even though everything in Ron and Hermione's life seemed perfect, there were still fears. Some nights one of them would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Usually it was Hermione, remembering her night back at the Malfoy Manor. Ron would tell her everything was fine, and that she would never have to go there again. But sometimes it wasn't enough, and all he could do was let Hermione cry in his arms. Doing this hurt him so badly, but there wasn't anything he could do. But lately things have been going much better. The last time one of them had a nightmare was over a month ago, a new record for both him and Hermione.

Damaged pieces; fitting together perfectly was something that Ron told Hermione whenever she was having a bad day. In turn, Hermione also said something to Ron. Something she had made up and has been saying since the day they confessed their first I love you.

_"I love you; we are alive and well and have each other. That's all we need."_

It was something that Ron was so used to hearing that he didn't pay that much attention to it anymore.

"All we need…" Ron murmured to himself. Finally turning his attention back to the movie, he realized Hermione was shaking in his arms. Alarmed Ron asked her, "Hermione! Whassda matter!" He hadn't seen Hermione shake like that in ages and was deeply terrified at what could be wrong. One minute they were happily snogging and the next she is crying. He had no idea how women could have that much emotion in them.

"They got ma-married and — ", Hermione then proceeded to snort, "she died but he still loved her, e-even years later!" Hermione ended her blubbering with a very loud sniff.

Then she bursts into more terrifying and lavish sobs. Freaking out, and wondering how in Merlin's saggy pants he was going to help her, Ron decided to cradle her in his arms. Still blubbering like a baby, he manages to turn off the telly with his wand and tries to comfort her, just like he does when she has her nightmares.

"Ssh, it's okay Hermione, its okay" said Ron. He repeats his words while stroking her hair, which he cannot help but notice smells like strawberries. Ron's mind starts to wonder, thinking about strawberries and toast when another terrifying sob brings him back. Racking his brain for more words, he thinks about what to say to Hermione.

"But I mean they still lived life at least a little bit, right? They ad some time to themselves?" questioned Ron. He realized that having no idea what the movie was about, did not help out at all.

"Yes, but she ends up with an absolutely horrible muggle disease that doesn't give them much time together and she dies and and—"

She can't even finish her sentence because she bursts into fresh tears. Having no idea what to do, Ron tries his one final tactic. He turns Hermione around and makes her face him. Her eyes are blotchy red, and her hair is a complete rat's nest and she is still shaking with silent sobs, clearing his throat Ron tries one last time.

"Hermione Granger. Please calm down, it hurts me to see you all jacked up like this!It is just some stupid muggle flick and not real life. We are real life, you me and our love._ I love you; we are alive and well and have each other. That's all we need ._You tell me that every single day and I will be dammed if you fall to pieces over something silly like this!"

Ron finishes his speech and cannot believe how much he believes in what he just said. But before he can process the effect of his words, he is slammed down on the sofa and attacked by Hermione. She showers Ron in such furious kisses that he barley has time to respond. And when he does it is with much energy.

Ron felt like he was 17 again, sharing his first passionate kiss with Hermione. Except this time he notes, it's 20 times better. After several minutes, or perhaps several days, he and Hermione separate; both breathing heavily.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Ron managed to croak out, ears red and breathing like a dog on a hot summer day. Who knew that Hermione was such a crazy animal? Standing up and stretching her legs, Ron can see Hermione walk towards the bedroom. But before she entered the room however, she looked over her shoulder to graze at Ron, a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Is that all you want?" she said seductively.

Standing faster than you can say Qudditch, Ron lifts Hermione up bride style and fast walks into the bedroom. He can hear her give off a very girly giggle, probably from being picked up in such a ridiculous fashion.

_Merlin did I mention I love this girl?_

_-/-_

_The room feels alive, sunlight is beautiful__. This is the first thought Hermione has as she wakes up. She can feel the sunlight hot on her bare back. Hermione stands up on her elbows bewildered, wondering why the sunlight is on her bare back, when she sees that Ron is right next to her. Snoring his head off, the sunlight making his hair look like it's on fire. Hermione smiles to herself, remembering how she had gotten into that position. _

_She remembers having a horrible day, feeling very down in the weather. She was having one of her insecure days, wondering if she was good enough for the silliest things. Like if she was good enough to be with Ron, and whether or not he really loved her as much as she loved him. These kinds of thoughts always ran through her head, and she knew they weren't true but that didn't stop her from thinking them. When Hermione got home, she thought that a nice movie would cheer her up. But in reality that just brought her down even more._

_A Walk to Remember was one of her absolute favorite muggle movies, but what she had forgotten was how sad the movie actually was. When she got to the death of Jamie, she absolutely lost it. She had always been able to relate to Jamie, she too used to be misunderstood, that girl who just sat there in the background watching. She, like Jamie, got her prince charming in the end, but Jamie got a different ending. An ending that Hermione wouldn't want to wish upon even her worst enemy; when she saw Landon visiting her grave, something in her just snapped. She thought that she and Ron would end up like that, except the other way around. _

_He would be the dead one._

_That single thought scared her more than any other thought she could ever remember having. That one thought scared her so much that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Hermione remembers Ron trying to calm her down but not being able to listen to a word he said. That was, of course, until he said the most romantic thing she had ever seen or heard in any movie or book she had ever touched. He repeated back to Hermione the phrase that she has said to him every single day, since they proclaimed their first I love you. _

_Hearing Ron, Ron Weasley, the man who has trouble remembering what he had for lunch that day, saying those words to Hermione made her realize two things. First, that she was, and forever will be, totally and completely in love with Ronald Weasley. And secondly, that some rules are just meant to be broken. For as long as Hermione could remember, she had always believed in the perfect marriage and the perfect wedding. Believing that waiting until she was married was the right to do with her life; but when Ron said those words, her mind made a complete 360 turn. _

_Hermione realized at that moment, that Ron was the man she would be spending the rest of her living life with; and if that was so, why should she have to wait for something they both wanted so badly? Smiling to herself at this wonderful thought, Hermione turned around to look at Ron once more. Waiting for the moment when he wakes up and for the moment she can say her daily phrase._

_-/-_

"_**RON! Ron please help me…"  
><strong>__**Ron tries to run to her but realizes he can't move a muscle. His legs are stuck, frozen like ice, to the ground.  
><strong>_"_**Hermione, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE"  
><strong>__**He can only watch in horror as she is taken away, more and more far away from him.**_

Ron wakes up, bolting in his bed, covered in a slight sweat. That was the first nightmare he had in months and he had forgotten how vivid they could be. The war had caused things like that, but he thought he was finally over it.

"Ron what's wrong!"

Ron whipped his head back so fast that he fell off the bed, landing in a heap of sheets and pillows at the foot of the bed. Hermione turns and looks down at him, her brown locks glowing around her like a halo. Even this early in the morning, he cannot help but notice how beautiful Hermione is.

"Oh Merlin! Ron are you okay?" Hermione whispers in a worried voice, her cheeks gaining a rosy peach color. Ron can already feel his own turn that exact same color.

"Uh yep, never better!" Ron tries not to blush but fails epically. He can just imagine himself turning red, redder than a pair of Merlin's pants. The morning after their first night together, Ron would of course fall off the bed looking like a complete Nancy. Why couldn't he had woken up, and said something super cool and romantic? But of course, Ron Weasley isn't capable of that, smooth like butter is how he thinks of himself. _Mhh butter..._Wondering if Hermione will make French toast, with butter on top distracts Ron from his horrible fall. Thinking of his mother's cooking, and of French toast, he wondered if this was normal. What does one do after you have had the best night of your life with the love of your life? Certainly not think about food and butter, but then again he was Ron Weasley.

The memory of last night sends a new blush across Ron's cheeks and ears. Hermione seems to know exactly what he is thinking about, so she also turns red, a giggle escaping her lips. Ron decides to stand up and sit next to her in the bed. Clearing his throat Ron tries to make the situation less awkward, or at least less awkward to him.

"So, good morning?" mumbled Ron nervously, playing with the sheets on the bed. Hearing his own voice vibrate across the room. Like a Golden snitch flying around a Quidditch Pitch.

Ron sighed to himself_, why did he have to talk so loud?_

The awkwardness feels so thick to Ron that, he could probably slice it with a knife. A butter knife to be more exact he realized to himself; his mind turning back once more to food.

"Ron what's wrong?" questioned Hermione, sensing that Ron was not at all comfterble. Ron didn't respond immediately so this worried Hermione even more.

"Oh my, did I force you into something you didn't want to do!" uttered Hermione. Complete fear spreading across her face. Ron suddenly comes out of his trance, realizing what Hermione had said.

"Wait, what in the world are you talking about?" stuttered Ron, completely and utterly confused.

Horrified, Hermione takes a pillow and covers her face with it and dramatically falls back onto the bed. Her voice muffled, she says, "Oh my God, I feel like such a Red heart!"

Ron does a double take; _she thinks she forced me to do something I didn't want to do? _

"Hermione! What are you talking about?" questioned Ron once again, taking her hands in his own. Hermione sits back up in the bed and lets out what was bothering her so much.

"I made you do something you didn't want to do!" shrieked Hermione, "and now I'm sitting here thinking to myself how much I am in love with you and how last night was well, just amazing. And I'm thinking to myself how I cannot wait to talk to you and instead I turn around to see you, sitting there with the strangest look on your face. A look that just didn't look like a man who was happy and in love!" Hermione blurted this out all in one breath, looking redder than a juicy tomato.

Ron just stood there with his mouth wide open, _Merlin this girl is crazy!_

"Hermione Jean Granger," began Ron, "you honestly don't think I don't feel the exact same way about you? I probably even feel that more than you!"

Frustrated, Ron threw his hands in the air just to get his point across.

"To say that last night was the best night ever would be an understatement Hermione. It was the best night of my _existence_, is that proof enough!" bellowed Ron. He stares back at Hermione, and sees that her mouth is wide open.

"Do you really mean that?" she manages to whisper out. Looking like a little girl, with big wide eyes.

"Yes! Yes you beautiful silly woman! Geez for being the brightest witch of your age you really are stupid sometimes" proclaimed Ron. He then smiled his crooked grin, the one he knows Hermione can't resist. And he is right, as Hermione proceeds to smile at Ron, happiness radiating from her face.

"Ron Weasley, you are such a prat!" Hermione joked, surprising Ron by smacking him on the right side of his head with the pillow that two minutes she was using to cover her face in shame.

"Oh no you didn't!" replied Ron. Laughing, he smiles and starts to chase after her. She tries to escape but is no match for his Auror speed. Both Ron and Hermione fall to the ground, tangled in each other's arms, laughing until their sides hurt.

"And you Hermione Granger are a tease" chuckled Ron.

The couple's lips meet, and this time the kiss is enough for Ron. For the first time ever, he doesn't mind that the kiss is simple and sweet, and when their lips part, and he joins her for the first time, in saying their daily phrase.

_"I love you; we are alive and well and have each other. That's all we need."_


End file.
